


The Girl, The Butcher and her Roommates

by MistiMeye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buttery skin, Cunnilingus, Dog on Girl, F/M, Hairless girl, Hammerhead cock, Marking, Oral Sex, Rain, Sweat, Threats of Violence, Unprotected Sex, big boobs, butcher - Freeform, mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiMeye/pseuds/MistiMeye
Summary: Because her roommates were too lazy to go down to the butchers shop on a rainy evening, Tia's life takes an unexpected turn.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	The Girl, The Butcher and her Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is work of fiction. 
> 
> If you like it hit the heart. Love u to honey. Share with ur buddies.
> 
> If u Don't like it share with your friends they might have a better taste.

The sky was rumbling , thunder was cracking over her head as she made her way down to the marketplace. It was an early evening. But the streets were deserted, men were all stuck to their TV sets as there was a cricket match going on and most women thought it would be wise to stay indoors when a thunderstorm was coming. The weather was a bit chilly, with pleasantly cold breeze coming in now and then. This wasn't normal weather for a summer evening. Tia herself wanted a nice cuddle and may be one or three steamy sessions. But responsibility came first. 

When she stepped out of their apartment, Tia knew the streets were going to be less crowded but she had no idea it was going to be like walking through a graveyard level silence. For god's sake, It was only 6:30 in evening!

' _Men and their obsession with sports_!' Tia snorted thinking about her three roommates. She'd asked them politely to swing by the Butcher's shop to bring in the meat for dinner. But they just waved her off, said they'll go when the match ends. The sheer stupidity of that comment left her speechless. There was a forecast of thunderstorms on news, there's a big possibility that the shops will close earlier today. Yet her roommates think they'll be able to get anything after rhe match concludes, which will be two hours later. 

At last Tia herself took the responsibility to do what was needed to be done. The marketplace wasn't far from their apartment , only about 5 minutes of walk. The walk to get destination felt like it went on for hours, she never liked spooky environment, and she was in one right now. Tia let out a long breath in relief that she wasn't aware she was holding. The butcher shop was still open.

She wasb 100 or metres from the store when the nature decided it will be fun to pour. Within seconds of a loud cracking of thunder fat angry drops of rain started to crash around and on Tia. Angry because the droplets stung. There wasn't any cover nearby, so Tia ran for the shop. Being of smaller frame , with tiny legs Tia took a bit longer than other taller persons to reach the shop. By the time she pushed the door in, she had already been soaked to her bones.

 _Moments earlier_

Sammy was listening to the commentary on radio, the match was exhilarating today. He had opened his shop as usual , he wasn't surprised when he found other shops closed , after all most people in town were mad about games, no matter which one it was. He hadn't hoped for much of business that evening. Though he'd already two customers so far and he'd a little bit of rib and a leg left from the goat he'd slaughtered that afternoon. 

He wondered if he'd have to put it in freezer, he hated putting meat in freezer, it never tasted same as fresh. His father used to say never cheat your customers, never sell them stale meat, for it will bring bad luck. Now Sammy tried really hard not to sell frozen meat from previous day but he sometimes has to. 

The opponent's another wicket fell, his little shop was bathed in sound of cheer from the stadium. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the commentary. One would wonder why he didn't have a TV in the shop, it wasn't like he was poor. The radio had emotional ties with the middle aged butcher. It was a gift from his late father after he'd passed matriculation. The radio reminded him of his earlier days. Listening game commentaries took him back to his easier days. When his life wasn't so complicated. Sammy was alone, he'd a family, that now included his dog and two of his sons, who were in boarding school. His wife had passe d few years previously from heart complications. Now he lived in his home alone along with his dog Raka. It was difficult for him. Sammy has massive libido, when his love of life was alive they made love for hours. Now he only one or two flings with local housewives who thought getting screwed by a butcher was hot or free meat was worth it. 

The sky was rumbling since last half an hour, the air was getting colder. The window behind his back was open , the shop had been getting light chilled breeze every now and then. The temperature had dropped down to a comfortable point, very unlike the usual heat of summer that was normal for the time of the year. 

Suddenly there was a loud crackle of thunder heard overhead and was soon followed by a gust of rain that crashed into the shop through the window. Sammy got up of his seat and ran to close the window, strong droplets were crashing on the tin roof of the store and the sound was resonating inside the shop. 

There was a ring on the bell attached to the door of the store , Sammy turned around to greet his customer but stopped in his tracks instead. 

The person that had stepped into the shop was a young woman, barely in her twenties, probably younger, he wasn't sure. She was soaked to her bones, her sleeveless tank top was clinging to her curves. Her shorts were like a second skin smeared on her plump creamy thighs. The woman, no, the girl was squizing the water out of her hair. Sammy decided to let her deal with that first. He kept oggling at her body. He could feel his cock steering in his lungi (a type of menswear) already. His shop was slowly filling with a sweet scent, the scent was meddling his senses, it was getting into his head. Must be some perfume she uses, Sammy wondered. 

The girl made her way to the counter and Sammy gawked at her, she'd come before he was sure but she never looked like a goddess of sex before. With each step the girl took hee boobs jiggled, her belly was exposed, he could see her deep fleshy navel. Her shorts were low waist, tiny water droplets were traveling down her smooth belly. The girl cleared her throat, she too had noticed his gobsmacked expression, Sammy felt a bit hot, after getting caught while oggling her. 

"Uncle, may I have some meat, please?" The girl asked politely. 

He nodded in affirmative. "How much you want Miss? Sorry I never asked your name before." Sammy offered her a smile. 

"Uhh, around 500g will be enough uncle. And my name is Tia." 

Sammy loaded the meat on the machine. "It's about 650g Ms Tia. You may pay for 600g." 

Saying this much Sammy started to hack the meat into smaller pieces. He stole a few glances at his customer too. His cock was now throbbing. That never happened before, Never! After packing the meat and returning the change Sammy walked to the sink near the back of the shop to get his hands washed. 

When he returned , the girl , Tia was still there . She was looking out of the glass door. Sammy started to feel his hard cock from above his lungi. The girl had a wonderful body. He so wanted to fuck her right now right here!

* * *

The sky was still pouring like there was no tomorrow. Tia suddenly felt so self conscious. She was here alone, with a butcher. They show horrible things about butchers in films. What if this one was a serial killer too? She felt her heart beating faster. There was commentary coming from a radio beside the counter. That game was behind all of her suffering today. Tia frowned as she felt goosebumps rising on her back. She was being watched. She turned hastily and found the butcher standing in a wifebeater and a lungi, his hand was on his cock. What a perv! He was touching himself oggling at her. 

Tia couldn't help but snort, "Uncle! Are you enjoying the view?" She asked sarcastically. 

The man caught on her tone. Then moved to her. When was near her she backed off and found herself against the door. The butcher came closer and soon was looking down onto her. His hot breath was crashing on her face, he reached up and locked the door. 

Tia's heart started to hammer in her chest, the man was leering at her body as if she was a piece of meat. Oh god! He was going to do something to her, she tried to speak, scream even but sound didn't came. Tia closed her eyes in uncertain fear. The commentary was still coming from the radio. 

As Sammy got closer to Tia the sweet smell assaulted his senses more, it kept making him harder. Tia bumped against his door , he reached over her and locked the door.

As Tia closed her eyes Sammy grabbed her shorts near west and pulled her deep in the shop.

Her skin was like butter against his calloused fingers, the girl only tried to protest once, in return she got feral growl on her face. She whimpered in fear.

Once inside Sammy undressed Tia in moments, Tia didn't even dared to protest. Tia saw on wall there were various sized cleavers. Her breath hitched in her neck as Sammy grabbed one of the cleaver and started to run it on her bare skin. From her boobs to her belly then even further down on her cunt. She could feel the metal against her skin. She kept staring at the man's cold eyes.

"Little one, let me have fun with you.." Sammy whispered in her ears, drew a long breath, the sweet smell in air was heavier now, he grabbed one of her tits in hand, harshly. "or I'll slice this one open."

Tia's legs gave away in fear, only Sammy's grip of her boob kept her from falling. The butcher will slice her boobs open!

Sammy felt the air grow heavier with the sweet intoxicating scent again. He dropped the blunt , rusty cleaver on the rack on wall, and shoved his palm against the small girl's cunt. He found it flooding with tender wetness. The girl was aroused. Sammy entered her cunt , two of his fingers making their way deep in her love canal. Tia felt the intrusion, screwed her eyes shut , the Butcher's rough touch was making her hornier. She was scared shitless yet her arousal was increasing. The butcher was finger fucking her. She could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. She could feel the butcher's erection against her tummy.

Suddenly the butcher hoisted her up against a wall and started slurping her cunt. Like it was dripping nectar or something.

Sammy kept slurping away Tia's core like she was dripping honey. His head was burried between the tinier girl's soft thighs, his nose rubbing on her clitoris, his beard tickling her sensitive flesh mercilessly.

Sammy plunged his tongue deep inside her and Tia shuddered, soon gust of cum flushed out of Tia's cunt. Sammy drank it all greedily. He totally ignored the girl grasping his hair in her fists.

Sammy was stunned momentarily when he discovered that Tia squirted only from tongue in her cunt. He could only imagine what else she'd do when he started fucking her.

After making her squirt two more times in his mouth, Sammy got Tia down and plopped her onto the dingy cot at the back of the shop. They both were drenched in sweat now. The shop was hot from heat radiated by their bodies. The unknown sweet scent was now stronger than ever , hung like a invisible cloud in the small space.

Sammy pried Tia's thighs open and climbed above her. His cock brushed against her heated flesh, it was like she was burning up. As he readied his huge mushroom head to at her entrance Tia started to squirm. She was mumbling incoherent words. Sammy grabbed the tiny girl's waist, it was slippery from the sweat though, and pushed his mushroom head in her warm cunt.

Tia gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. While her roommates had large cocks too but none of them had a humongous hammer like glans . As Sammy kept pushing in, pulling out Tia's world began to swim around. She never felt so full. It was painfully satisfying.

Sammy soon felt her starting to shake, like she was having an epileptic attack, he felt her core clasping around his manmeat. He felt as if his cock was being strangled. The grasp was so hard he couldn't move inside her. As he tried to pull his cock out Tia screamed as if she was in pain and her body was pulled along his cock. And Tia began shaking and squirting, more intense than before. Sammy tried to thrust in her but he couldn't move inside her, it was like he was stuck their. The fluid that flew out if her canal smelt sweet as the perfume hecwas smelling since she'd walked into the shop.

Her boobs, glossy with sweat, looked so inviting. Sammy took one if her nipple in mouth and began gently sucking on it. The girl was moaning in pleasure, Sammy at last gave into temptation and bit into her boob. The sudden pain coursed through Tia's nerves and Tia's body broke into another orgasm.

After cumming five times, Tia was spent, her cunt started to losen up a bit. Sammy reaumed his pumping.

Soon the room was flooded with symphony of grunt, moans and the sound if flesh hitting flesh. The radio was still playing somewhere in background. After painting her cervix with his warm seeds Sammy pulled out.

Letting the girl to catch her breath sammy went to the small bathroom that was atvthe far side of the tiny shop. Wishing only he could make it a regular occurrence.

* * *

Months flew by, Sammy got his wish fullfilled though. Tia dropped by his shop at least once every week. Their sex tend to be feral, he never tried to be gentle with the little chubby sex doll.

Sammy noticed something, Tia grew more horny when she was afraid. So he loved to threaten her with his tools. He still saw some of his housewife customers. But Tia had become his favourite. He loved to walk around with her impaled on hus cock. The girl really was awfully small. If she wasn't as busty she was one would mistake her age.

Other women who had been physical with him in past did it because they wanted relaxation in price or for other favours. Tia was only one who came to him only for fun. He liked it very much.

One day sammy had brought Raka to the shop, it was rarely when he brought him around because the customers felt threatened by Raka's size.

Raka was a mongrel, no one could determine what breed he was. His mother was a stray on streets, he was only survivor out of four pups.

Tia came by around noon, when Sammy was resting in backroom. Raka was posted at the front of the shop. He kept attention on the street. He alerted his human of the visitor.

Sammy greated Tia with a squize on her left boob. That he didn't let go. "Did you wander off , Tia?" He could feel her quickened heart beat while holding her breast. It was a intoxicating feeling.

"Just missed ur cock so much uncle. Take me please." Tia Whispered in a small voice.

Tia was a nymphomaniac, and Sammy had grown to love fucking the tiny nymphomaniac.

After a steamy session if raw sex, Sammy was seated on his cot, Tia was on her knees blowing him with her eyes closed. Her cunt was dripping a mixture of semen and her own cum. She had Sammy's cock deep in her throat when hr felt it, a tongue lapping on her dripping cunt. The tongue was like wet sandpaper. Ir fired up all the sensors on her cunt. She opened her eyes to find Sammy with a silly grin in his face eyes closed. Like he was beyond the mortal realm. The tongue lapped her cunt again.

She tried to pull away from Sammy's cock, but he grabbed her head. A furry body climbed up her body from behind.

It was the dog! Tia realised. She was going to be fucked by a dog! She felt the prick poke her opening. She tried to pull away from Sammy's but he had her secured. For a moment she was sure the dog wouldn't be able to fuck her. Afterall she was a human, her cunt was different thana bitch's. But her thoughts were proven wrong when minutes later she felt thrust after thrust from the dog.

She was sobbing wreck wgen Sammy opened his eyes to most weird sight vid decade. His fucktoy was getting knotted bt his dog. Sammy exploded down Tia's throat. Man that was hot.

* * *

After a year of the fatefull rainy evening Tia got caught by her roommates. Though they weren't mad that she had a affair with the local butcher. Her roommates found the situation extremely sexy.

They contacted Sammy and invited him over. Sammy went to Tia's place. He had been there many times, mostly to help Tia get home at night. Afterall Tia was a beautiful young girl and she deserved to be protected.

When he reached their place, he was confused seeing a tense looking Tia seating stoically. After exchanging greetings they broke into the matter and the roommates proposed a punishment for Tia being unfaithful to them (as if they could. They just used to screw her. It was a bloody free nation. But Sammy kept his head cool.). They wanted to see Tia getting Fucked by Sammy.

Now that they'd showed how huge perverts they were Sammy relaxed. It was going to be fun.

_Half an hour later_

Sammy had started with gentle care. That slowly got rougher. Today he tore Tia's dress into shreds. He used her delicate body mercilessly. He walked around in front of the boys with Tia impaled on his cock. They witnessed Tia getting stuck on his cock.

Even after a year of fucking Sammy still git stuck in Tia's body. Sammy found it endearing though. He called it her second hug. 

Today he had to grip her extra hard to keep her from slipping off grasp. Tia was almost almost unconscious when Sammy released his baby batter deep in her. He then pulled out his still hard cock and put it in Tia's ass. He pushed himself in her till hia balls were crushed against her soft cunt. Tia was on ground, whimpering on her tummy.

When Sammy was sure he'd gone deep enough he began pissing up her rectum. Soon the pressure became unbearable and Tia regained her consciousness. She looked back at him with horrified eyes. Sammy just laughed and licked her face and eyes. Then whispered in her ear.

"From today you're only mine, Tia baby. I just marked you in most primitive way possible. In front of witnesses." Saying this much , For first time since their first encounter, Sammy kissed Tia.

**Was it end? Or begining?..**

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is . Another one from the dirty dump that I call my mind. Hope some of you enjoyed the journey. Truth to be told I'm scared right now. The issue is getting out of hands. It was hard to concentrate but I finished it none the less. Share with you friends. Read my other works. Stay home, stay safe.


End file.
